Nueva vida
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: Sainaru&narusai Sai quiere saber que significa la sensación que experimentó con aquel extraño anbu, naruto de una forma u otra le mostrará algunas cosas más de las que viene en sus ya releeidos 100 veces, libros de .relaciones humanas. XD lemon


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno ana, este oneshot es por tu cumpleaños, y ya se que fue hace una eternidad, pero te juro que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes. Sobre la idea bueno… a mi me hubiera gustado mas el narusai como bien sabes, pero como es un regalo, te he hecho uno ambiguo lo mejor que he podido. La trama deja mucho que desear aunque he intentado hacerla extensa. Y como muchos os daréis cuenta, la saqué de un doujin sasunaru de acute-girls, adoro ese círculo –ojis-_**

**NUEVA VIDA**

El cuaderno se abrió por la última hoja escrita. Cogió la pluma y con suavidad la empapó de tinta negra. Escribió…

"_Parece que todo fue ayer… la gente olvida demasiado rápido lo que no afecta directamente a sus vidas. Es un defecto que tenemos los humanos. Pero yo no puedo… ya lo sabes, nunca podré olvidarte. Siento que todo hubiera acabo de esta manera. Sigo vivo gracias a ti, la manera en que me salvaste exponiendo tu vida me sorprendió, mas tus palabras… -mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar solo- sonreíste, ya la habías dicho en otra ocasión. Pero de lo que estabas seguro, es que no habría una tercera. Ahora yo soy Hokage y aunque rezo por que, estés donde estés, encuentres la paz que nunca tuviste en vida, yo aun no la consigo. Creo que he madurado con el paso de los años, ahora soy mas arisco con las personas, pero odio demostrar vulnerabilidad. Todavía tengo a gente que proteger como tu lo hubieras echo. No quiero perder a otra persona importante, nunca. Ahora puedo entenderte completamente, cuando decías que no era lo mismo vivir sufriendo por estar solo, que después de haber perdido a todas las personas que amabas. Contigo me bastó para derrumbarme… hoy, lo he vuelto a hacer… de nuevo"_

Naruto cerró el pequeño cuaderno y lo metió delicadamente en el cajón, después instintivamente lo cerró con llave. Era hora de marchar, de proteger a un ser querido….

**--**

Un grupo de ambus saltaba a toda velocidad de rama en rama. Tendrían que cruzar en un tiempo record el bosque para que la patrulla de shinobis enemigos que los perseguía, no les dieran alcance.

Una flecha impactó en la pierna del más novato de los miembros, haciéndolo caer bruscamente antes de que ni siquiera apoyara el pie en la rama contigua. Sai, sin pensárselo dos veces saltó y deslizándose en el viento agarró al pequeño, ocultándole la cabeza en su pecho.

Con una mano sacó un enorme pergamino que lo extendió frente a él, en el aire. Nuevamente y con la misma, agarró su pincel y dibujó a mano alzada un monstruo alado. Un ruido casposo se escuchó en todo el lugar, como un silbido. La tinta comenzó a desprenderse del papel y formó el tan ansiado salvador bajo ambos cuerpos.

**-Estamos salvados, Sai-sensei-,** suspiró el pequeño, aliviado.

Sai levantó la vista y observó como por la pérdida de tiempo, los enemigos se habían lanzado sobre los compañeros restantes de su equipo. En un encarnecida batalla.

**-No cantes victoria aun, lo difícil viene ahora-,** sin darle tiempo a contestar nada saltó del "ave" al árbol próximo, lo miró con severidad, **-ahora ve a la villa y pide refuerzos ¡ahora!-,** ordenó.

El chico asintiendo con ímpetu, se dejó llevar por los aires dirección a Konoha. Sai corrió de nuevo hacia la enfrentación.

Cuando llegó todo estaba lleno de sangre, dos estaban desmayados mientras que la única que quedaba en pie era la medic-nin que los acompañaba. La chica de cabellos granates, sin tener oportunidad de huir, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y esperó lo inevitable. Sai no lo permitió.

Se colocó delante con las manos extendidas, tenía que protegerla, era su equipo y estaba en la obligación de darlo todo por él.

**-¡Sai taichou!-,** gritó la chica con un pánico desbordante en la voz.

De repente se escuchó un latigazo y el enemigo cayó hecho pedazos entre las ramas que había a sus pies. La kunoichi volvió a chillar pon tal horrenda visión, sintió nauseas solo de ver los pedazos de carne rebanados y deslizándose en las hojas, dejando escapar multitud de sangre.

Sai se encontraba completamente lleno de sangre, no se inmutó. Simplemente ascendió la vista para vislumbrar la persona que había echo aquello. No se equivocaba, era él….

**-Carmesí…-,** pronunció con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

No había misión ambu que resultara peligrosa y no apareciera ese extraño sujeto. Sobre la rama más alta se encontraba, de pie y sin que su cuerpo demostrara nada. Estaba vestido como un ambu común, si no fuera por la capa blanca que cubría sus brazos y se dejaba caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, esta también portaba una pequeña capucha que ocultaba completamente cualquier atisbo de pelo. Su máscara tapaba completamente su cara, de un color carmesí que lo hacía diferenciarse entre todos los demás.

Sai se dio cuenta de que nunca hablaba, se dedicaba a despedazar a sus enemigos con ese hilo ninja. Sutilmente se lo enredaba en la mano izquierda mientras le daba vueltas con su derecha, este brillaba, seguramente por la aplicación de chakra viento.

Rió, un sonido bajito y ronco que hizo que los demás enemigos pensaran rápidamente una salida para no morir. Solo se les ocurrió saltar sobre Sai para hacerlo prisionero y conseguir una vía de escape, pobres ilusos, el hilo los cortó en tantos trozos que les sería difícil reconocerlos.

**-¡Arg!-,** gruñó el moreno, su máscara había sido partida por la mitad y de un rasguño en su cara, comenzaba a resbalar brillante líquido carmesí.

Cuando vio lo que había echo en un descuido, saltó de la rama en la que estaba. Su capa blanca se agitó con el viento y cuando quedó frente a Sai, se volvió a parar elegantemente. El moreno tragó saliva, tenía la cara descubierta a cualquier otra persona, una regla prohibida en el ambu.

Ni se había preocupado realmente por la herida de su mejilla, cuando vio que el otro hombre ascendía un poco su máscara carmesí, dejando al aire unos carnosos labios. Sin reparo alguno se acercó a la cara de Sai y deslizó su lengua por ella, recogiendo el elixir para relamerse posteriormente los labios.

Sai cerró los ojos y se dedicó a experimentar la extraña sensación que le había recorrido el cuerpo. Era algo que no lograba entender, como si lo hubiera estado deseando, su ser reaccionaba a él como si lo conocería. Era realmente desconcertante. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-Gomen, Sai-,** pronunció en un susurró mientras daba un largo salto y salía corriendo de allí.

Sin saber porqué, pasó dos dedos por su herida y notó aun la cálida saliva de aquel extraño personaje. Esa voz… la conocía, sabía que la había oído en algún sitio ¿pero donde? Tendría que averiguarlo sea como fuese.

**--**

Naruto se encontraba sentando en su despacho. Cuando vio las columnas de papeles que tenía que firmar, pidió que se le tragara la tierra. Aunque… entonces cuando volviera… ¡tendría el doble! (razonamientos made in Naruto XD). Pensó en deshacerse de la mitad, antes de que pudiera echar mano a los documentos, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

**-Uis… me pillaron-,** comentó con una sonrisita de circunstancia.

**-¿Pillarte?-.**

Fue la voz de Sai la que se escuchó. E inmediatamente después sus pasos tranquilos y serenos hasta colocarse frente a él. Dejó el reporte encima de la mesa y comenzó a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

**-Sai, por lo menos podrías saludarme ¿ne?-.**

Multitud de gotitas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Naruto, quién reía nerviosamente. Sai nunca había sido hombre de palabras, pero que lo mirara así lo ponía completamente nervioso ¿lo habría descubierto? De repente volvió a hablar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Hokage-sama?-,** por la expresión de su cara, sabía que no podría deducir absolutamente nada.

**-No me llames así, Sai. ¡Eres mi amigo, dattebayo!-,** enfadado se levantó y golpeó la mesa con las dos manos, para segundos después y sin provocar nada en la actitud de Sai, volverse a sentar, **-vaya ni te has inmutado, que tío-,** entonces fue cuando se acordó de la pregunta, **-¿tu pidiendo favores?-.**

Aquello si que había sido una sorpresa, aun así esperó atento para saber que era lo que le traía con tanta urgencia.

**-Naruto-kun…-,** rectificó para que no le volviera a reñir, **-si te pidiera que… me dijeras el nombre de un anbu ¿lo harías? ¿p-por nuestra amistad?-,** Sai un poco sonrojado se rascó la mejilla y sonrió con esa ternura que lo hacía ver infinitamente hermoso.

El kage no respondió inmediatamente, estaba más interesado en gravar en su mente aquella linda expresión. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza y se ruborizó descaradamente. Como no, volvió a sonreír por aquel hecho.

**-Depende de quién estemos hablando, Sai-,** dejó en claro Naruto.

**-Mmm…-,** pensativo, el moreno dio la vuelta a la mesa y se colocó al lado del asiento donde el rubio descansaba, sin vergüenza alguna estiró un poco de él para separarlo de la mesa y así poder sentarse sobre las piernas de Naruto, **-no se como explicártelo…-,** se cruzó de piernas y quedó de nuevo buscando la mejor forma de expresarse.

Naruto temía que la boca le llegara al suelo por la sorpresa. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, Sai estaba sentado sobre sus caderas sin reparo alguno, y bien sabía que él no comprendía el extremo al que había llegado ¿¡cuando aprendería a saber que era correcto y que no!?

**-Sai… esto…-,** empezó a decir.

Pero no terminó, el moreno se había reposado en el hombro de Naruto, dejando todo su cuerpo caído en el del kage. Y con una bella sonrisa empezó a exponer su explicación.

**-¿Habrás oído hablar sobre "carmesí", cierto?-.**

Movió un poco su espalda hasta encontrar un lugar apropiado donde acomodarse, la nuca morena descansó justo debajo de la barbilla de Naruto.

**-H-hai…-.**

**-Bien, pues… es un anbu demasiado extraño-.**

"_¡No más que tú, dattebayo!"_ pensó el rubio, totalmente ofendido al saber que hablaba de él.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con extraño?-,** los nervios estaban matando al pobre Uzumaki.

**-Primero, siempre llega en el momento indicado en todas las misiones peligrosas. Es tan poderoso que no entiendo como nadie sabe quién es. Siempre esta disponible. Y… a mí me trata de una forma diferente, me atiende más que a lo demás, es cariñoso y… creo que le intereso de algún modo-.**

**-Jeje…-,** risita nerviosa por parte de Naruto, **-¿Qué le interesas? ¿A que te refieres?-,** ains… que lo pillaba… que lo pillaba… bufó alterado.

Sai no contestó a la pregunta del rubio, pues notó como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo demasiado acelerado. Curvando su cuerpo sobre el regazo de Naruto, se volvió para mirarle directamente a la cara, después suavemente le apoyó la mano en el pecho.

**-¿Te cuesta respirar? ¿Estas enfermo?-.**

El moreno tenía una expresión indefinida, lo único descriptible era la ceja alzada, que daba a entender que él mismo, no se enteraba de nada. Pero antes de que Naruto dejara de respirar y cayera allí en el acto, la puerta contigua a la habitación, que daba directamente al cuarto del secretario personal del Hokage, se abrió.

**-Si no te quitas de encima, es normal que no pueda respirar, Sai-, **agregó Shikamaru con un deje de pesadez, mientras en sus manos había otro paquete de documentos por filmar.

Sai lo miró sin decir nada, solamente lo observaba de caminar, como si no entendiera. Naruto acogiéndose a su normal papel teatral ante el trabajo, hizo como el que se estaba casi muriendo. Se echó la mano al pecho y empezó a gemir mientras arrugaba la cara.

**-¡Ay, Shikamaru! Me duele mucho el pecho, es que tanta presión puede conmigo-,** cogió el sello con el que firmaba los papeles y lo dejó caer encima de la mesa, **-¿porque no sigues tú y yo me voy a descansar a casa? ¿no querrás que tu Hokage muera con solo 20 años, cierto?-,** y entonces vino el momento de su técnica secreta ¡ojitos brillantes no jutsu!

Sai se levantó del regazo del rubio y lo contempló pensando que eso no se lo tragaba ni dios. Shikamaru bufó mientras cansado se pasaba una mano por la cara.

**-Naruto deja de hacer el baka que no me engañas ¡yo soy el que estoy a punto de morir con los tabardillos que me das!-,** gruñó mientras le volvía a poner el sello en la mano y dejaba los documentos sobre la mesa.

**-¡Kuso! sabía que no caerías dos veces en la misma trampa-,** maldijo mientras se mordía frustrado el labio y comenzaba a dar sellazos, con una fuerza enorme a todos los papeles que pillaba, **-si voy rápido terminaré antes-,** sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo descomunalmente inteligente y comenzó a poner sellos por todos lados.

**-Así te estas cargando los papeles-,** comentó sanamente Sai, mirándolo todo en silencio y con cara de… _"¿Naruto siempre es así? que energético"_

Shikamaru sin poder aguantar más y soplándose antes el puño, le dio un castañazo en toda la cabeza al rubio, el cual fue a dar con toda la cara encima de la tinta donde mojaba el sello.

**-¡Que lo hagas bien, leches! Después las quejas me las llevo yo, el consejo pasa de hablar contigo ¡no te entiendes ni tú!-.**

Cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza con dos lagrimones en la cara, pudieron observar como entre las dos mejillas y la nariz, podía leerse "Hokage"

Shikamaru prefirió no reírse y salir de allí antes de perder los nervios de nuevo. Y Sai sonrió sanamente, aunque recibiendo una mirada de mala leche de Naruto.

**-¡La culpa es tuya, por desconcentrarme, dattebayo!-,** el moreno se señaló a sí mismo, pensando… _"¿yo?"_, **-si tú, ¡tú! ¡¡tú!! ¡¡TÚ!!-,** gritaba mientras se pensaba en pegarle una patada al escritorio o echarse a llorar cómicamente XD, **-y yo que siempre había querido ser Hokage ¡inocente de mí!-.**

Naruto sintió como le quitaban el sello de la mano y levantó la vista para ver que Sai se había vuelto a acomodar en sus piernas. Tragó saliva, pues había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

**-Bueno, pues yo te ayudo-,** comentó mientras comenzaba a estampar la tinta cuidadosamente en los papeles, **-pero… esto merece una recompensa ¿no crees?-.**

Al tener la espalda pegada a su pecho, Naruto no sabía cual era su expresión, aunque si la estuviera viendo, sabría tan poco como ahora. Entonces al pensar en la recompensa, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no sería lo que él estaba pensando ¿verdad? ¿Sai tendría esos intereses por él? ¿Estaría inquieto porque quería que en verdad así fuera? (pero que pervertido es naru XD)

**-¿Cuál?-,** se atrevió a formular.

Sai sin dejar de hacer el trabajo del kage le respondió.

**-Quiero saber la identidad de "carmesí" y donde encontrarlo. Necesito saberlo-,** la última frase había salido un poco más apagada, y eso solo indicaba que lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio.

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo sin entender, aun más cuando una especie de extraña sensación comenzó a quemarle por dentro.

**-¿Por qué lo necesitas? En verdad que no te entiendo Sai. Os ayuda porque yo lo envío, eso es todo lo que te debe interesar-,** de repente el porte infantil de Naruto había desaparecido, mostrando la madurez que había adquirido con los años, y no eran pocos. Ya que dentro de un mes, cumpliría 21.

El sello quedó sobre la tinta y Sai volvió a la postura que había tenido la primera vez que se sentó. Completamente recostado en Naruto, con la nuca debajo de su barbilla y con las piernas cruzadas. Observó las manos del rubio que estaban apoyadas en los brazos del amplio sillón y colocó las suyas encima, entrecruzando sus dedos.

**-No es fácil de contar, Naruto-kun-,** contemplaba tranquilamente la puerta de la estancia, justo delante de él, **-siempre me había causado interés por su potencial, pero… cuando me rajó la cara sin querer…-,** el kage dio un pequeño respingo cuando escuchó aquel error, aunque pareció pasar desapercibido para el moreno, **-se acercó a mí y me pidió perdón después de lamerme, con un tibieza extraña, no se como expresarlo, ya sabes que yo no entiendo de sentimientos, pero quiero saber que fue lo que recorrió mi cuerpo en aquel momento-,** apretó las manos de Naruto y subió un poco la voz, **-para poder comprenderlo necesito que me digas donde encontrarlo, hasta que no lo tenga de nuevo ante mí, no podré saberlo-.**

El Uzumaki estaba perplejo y un escandaloso rubor se había adueñado de su cara. Daba gracias a dios porque Sai estaba de espaldas y no podía verlo en aquel momento tan bochornoso. Sabía que se había precipitado en esa acción, pero nunca pensó que le causaría ese efecto a su amigo. Por lo que había estado diciendo, se había enamorado de "carmesí" aunque él mismo no lo comprendiera. Tenía que negarle todo, no podía darle coba a la situación ¿Cómo saldría de esa? ¡Era totalmente imposible!

Antes de que pudiera decir ni una sola palabra, Shikamaru volvió a entrar en la habitación, pero esta vez sin documentos, únicamente observaba la escena pensando en que decir para intervenir. Los dos muchachos observaban al secretario, Sai sin aportarle nada y Naruto con una mirada llena de súplica, pidiéndole sin palabras que le ayudara a salir de esta. Shikamaru suspiró, el rubio no tenía remedio.

**-Sai, creo que Sakura me dijo no hace mucho que fueras a verla al hospital. Ya sabes… desde que ahora es médica jefe no tiene tiempo para nada-.**

El moreno se apoyó en el cuello de Naruto, dejando que sus hebras azabaches le hicieran cosquillas en un rico estremecimiento. El kage se tensó y comenzó a respirar profundamente para pasar aquel momento sin que le diera un ataque. Sai no se dio cuenta de nada, seguía tranquilo mientras miraba fijamente a Shikamaru, como queriendo averiguar más a partir de aquella frase, con esos ojos que harían que cualquiera se sofocara.

**-Bien-,** comentó finalmente para levantarse de su cómodo reposo. Pasó una mano por la mejilla de Naruto, en un gesto veloz pero con un toque cariñoso y salió del cuarto, a un paso sumamente ligero.

Conforme desapareció de la vista de ambos, el rubio se dejó caer en el respaldar de su silla y bufó largamente.

**-Joder… casi me empal…-,** se cayó al ver que Shikamaru lo observaba ceñudo y terminó riéndose nerviosamente mientras enseñaba monamente todos los dientes, **-gracias por ayudarme jeje, aunque…-,** alzó una ceja, **-¿como sabías que necesitaba ayuda?-,** aún le parecida una llamada de Dios que su secretario hubiera aparecido de nuevo en ese momento justo.

Se dieron cuenta de que la conversación se extendería un poco más después de que Nara agarrara una silla y se sentara al lado de Naruto.

**-Tienes un problema-,** comentó mientras pronunciaba seriamente cada palabra, **-no tardará mucho en saber que eres ese tal ambu… "carmesí"-, **recordó.

Naruto casi se cae de la silla por la impresión, se echó las manos a la cabeza y sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. No podía creérselo, era imposible.

**-¿¡Y tu como mierda lo sabes, dattebayo!?-,** vamos aquello era de película. Shikamaru daba susto.

El castaño echo unas risitas y levantó la mano zarandeándola como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

**-Jeje, es normal… ese bushin que pones para dar el pego no llega a tu tontura, Naruto-,** este puso morritos enfurruñado, aunque ahora… con el aspecto maduro que tenía daba muchísima mas gracia verlo XD, **-y no soy el único, Sakura también lo sabe, por eso envié a Sai con ella, cuando lo vea venir deducirá que lo he enviado para sacarte de un apuro-.**

**-Mira que dos más listos-,** se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos, **-yo creía que mis bushin daban el pego perfectamente, que leches-,** dijo mientras se mordía el labio decepcionado.

Shikamaru volvió a negar con la cabeza dándole por perdido y se levantó de su silla, por culpa de los caprichos de aquel rubio estaba por peder los nervios. Se iba a introducir en su habitación correspondiente mientras Naruto seguía despotricando cuando recordó algo.

**-¡Ah!-,** se volvió y señaló las montañas de papeles que había sobre el escritorio, **-hasta que no termines todo el trabajo que tienes ahí no te irás a casa, aunque te tenga que sujetar con mis sombras, ¿entendido, Hokage-sama?-.**

**-¿¡Are!?-,** se quejó para rendirse y bajar la cabeza, -**explotador…-,** balbuceó agriamente.

Shikamaru sonrió de nuevo y esta vez si entró en su despacho.

**--**

Sai volvía de estar con Sakura, primero pareció sorprendida de verlo, pero al instante y después de contarle que le había dicho a Shikamaru que quería verlo, recordó el motivo. Agarró un poco de desinfectante y se dispuso a curarle la pequeña rajita que tenía en la mejilla, la cual era bastante insignificante para que lo llamara con tanta urgencia.

El moreno siguió caminando, recordando la conversación que había tenido con la pelirosa. Era su amiga y tenía tanta confianza como con Naruto, aunque después él sabía que no podía mirarlos con los mismos ojos ¿pero porque? ¿no eran ambos sus amigos? No entendía nada, y en su libro sobre "relaciones humanas" que siempre llevaba encima no le ayudaba para esclarecer esos sentimientos. Pero eso no es todo, hubo un momento en que lo desconcertó ampliamente.

**-Flash Back-**

_Sakura cogía una tirita y la pegaba con suavidad en la pálida mejilla de su antiguo compañero de equipo, él cual estaba sentado en un taburete justo delante de ella. Parecía estar pensando algo, pues siempre que la pelirosa arrugaba el ceño era por eso. Después de unos minutos se decidió a romper el silencio._

_**-Sai, todo esto que me estas contando sobre "carmesí" me esta haciendo pensar. Yo solo de oírte hablar ya se lo que te ocurre, pero no quiero decírtelo-,** el moreno arqueó una ceja confuso**, -tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo, ya llevas mucho tiempo que no estas solo y sigues sin poder interpretar bien las sensaciones que sientes y percibes-,** pasó un dedo por la tirita para dejarla bien fija y se retiró de su cara con una sonrisa, **-bueno, te ayudaré un poco-,** comentó mientras colocaba bien los frascos que tenía en una cajita de metal justo a su lado, **-ahora mismo, Naruto se encuentra en la piedra de los caídos, ve allí y mírale las manos, hallarás la respuesta en ese mismo momento-. **_

_Sai echó la cabecita hacia un lado sin entender, después de mirarla fijamente como solía hacer, aunque ha Sakura ya no le afectaba porque estaba acostumbrada, se decidió a preguntar._

_**-¿Con solo mirarle las manos las mano a Naruto, sabré que me ocurre cuando tengo cerca a "carmesí"?-,** le parecía una soberana estupidez._

_Sakura únicamente asintió antes de irse con una sonrisa. Le guiñó el ojo y se alejó por el pasillo, llevaba más de hora y media hablando con su amigo y ahora tenía que revisar a todos los pacientes de la primera planta antes de marchase. El tiempo apremiaba. Sai sin embargo se quedó sentado allí, meditando. Al no entender nada de nada, se dispuso a ir al lugar donde su amiga le había indicado, puede que así pudiera comprender algo. O él era estúpido o las personas eran muy complicadas de analizar._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor era el sonido seco de sus pasos al atravesar la gran avenida de piedra. Le quedaban dos calles para llegar al pequeño parque donde se encontraba la piedra (es que no me acuerdo como la llamaban en japo UU) y no sabía porque pero se sentía ansioso. Cuando llegó a unos metros de ella, vio una silueta encorvada en frente.

Se acercó un poco más y se quedó parado, observando la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Naruto con su larga capa de Hokage se encontraba acuclillado frente la piedra, dejando que la tela blanca arrastrara por el suelo. En sus manos un ramo de Gladiolos que dejaba justo delante de la roca. Su voz susurrando con ternura le llegó casi hasta el alma.

**-¿Sabes porque siempre te traigo un ramo de Gladiolos?-,** sonrió dulcemente, **-esta flor significa encuentro, aunque hayas muerto nos volveremos a encontrar, siempre lo hemos hecho, yo…-,** su voz se quebró cuando de sus ojitos azules dos perlitas comenzaron a brotar, **-te quiero mucho Sasuke… te juro que estaremos de nuevo juntos, hermano…-.**

Levantó la mano y pasó la yema de sus dedos por el nombre grabado en piedra de su amigo. Cuando terminó su ritual de todos los días, se levantó y suspiró. Rápidamente se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y sonrió ¡coño si parecía un crío con tanta llorera!

De repente Sai sintió como algo se rompió en su pecho. Se llevó una mano a la tela de su camiseta y se la aprisionó con violencia. No entendía que era ese sentimiento tan amargo, lo único que sabía es que dolía y mucho. Con pasos tranquilos se acercó hasta colocarse detrás de Naruto, iba a levantar una mano para tocarle el hombro cuando el rubio le habló.

**-¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? Me daría vergüenza si me hubieras visto llorar-,** comentó mirando fijamente el nombre de Sasuke, podía quedarse horas y horas en ese mismo lugar.

El moreno bajó la mano y se quedó callado un momento ¿Por qué le habían entrado ganas de romper la piedra a puñetazos? No lo entendía. Solo no quería ver llorar de esa forma a Naruto, le molestaba tanto… parecía que una parte de él muriera con cada lágrima que escapaba de sus zafiros.

**-No, acabo de llegar-,** mintió para apaciguarlo. Despacio se colocó a su lado y se acuclilló frente la piedra, acariciando la base una sensación húmeda impregnó su piel, era extraño pues no había llovido en mucho tiempo, sonrió tristemente… _"las lágrimas de Sasuke-kun"_ pensó con un toque romántico.

Naruto quedó observando la cara de tristeza que mantenía Sai. Pensó por unos momentos y después se agachó para coger del ramo un Gladiolo de color rojo, ese color que tanto había significado en su vida. Lo observó unos momentos mientras le daba vuelta al tallo entre sus dedos y después de unos segundos se lo extendió a su amigo, quién se levantó extrañado y lo recogió con cuidado.

**-Para ti-,** agregó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras que Sai observaba la flor. Después y por una coincidencia, sus ojos se encontraron con las manos de Naruto. Se quedo fijo mirándolas, la muñeca izquierda tenía unas leves marcas como si hubiera tenido enrollado algo afilado, igual que las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha. Recordó de nuevo la conversación con Sakura y después sonrió. Ahora lo entendía todo. Vaya…

**-¿No la quieres?-,** el rubio no entendía porque tenía aquella expresión, ¡ah ya sabía!, **-gomen si te he ofendido, a lo mejor no es agradable para un hombre recibir flores de otro, jeje-,** dijo rascándose graciosamente la nuca.

Sai sonrió cálidamente, entornando los ojos y con una expresión realmente tierna. Naruto creyó que se le había cortado la respiración en aquel momento. Lo miró sonrojado y tragó saliva, no podía creer que aquel moreno le pudiera hacer sentir esa clase de cosas.

**-Gracias-,** agregó el anbu, mientras volvía a dejar el Gladiolo sobre el ramo de flores.

El rubio no entendió, así que señalando el hecho alzó una ceja.

**-¿Si te la he regalado a ti, porque la vuelves a dejar en el mismo sitio de donde yo la cogí?-.**

**-Naruto-kun…-,** el nombre salió tan suave de los labios de Sai que el aludido quedó paralizado, **-es hora de olvidar, de volver a renacer. Después de quitarle a una de las personas que él mas amaba lo único que puedo hacer es dejarle esa flor a él-,** agregó con tranquilidad y sin apartar una bella sonrisa.

Naruto no entendía nada ¿quitarle algo a Sasuke? ¿a que se refería? Se quedó quieto observando como el moreno se acercaba a él. Ahora su rostro no sonreía, estaba de nuevo inexpresivo, así que no pudo descubrir ni un ápice de sus intenciones. Cuando llegó a su altura, las manos del anbu se colocaron bruscamente a cada lado de su cara y se fue acercando tanto, como para dejar que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran.

**-S-Sai… ¿q-que haces?-,** preguntó mientras que intentaba apartar la vista de aquellos labios que respiran sobre los suyos, intercalándolo con esos hermosos ojos negros que parecía hundirle en ellos.

**-Dime algo… Naruto-kun-,** pronunció suavemente, **-¿eres tú ese tal anbu "carmesí"?-.**

Aquella frase y la seguridad en sus palabras, hizo que el kage no supiera que decir ¿mentirle? No… no lo haría… ¿que mas da si otro de sus mejores amigos sabía de su otra identidad? Sin más, y hechizado por la persona que tenía delante, asintió.

**-Si, lo admito, yo soy carmesí-.**

La frase que escuchó después de eso, se deslizó rápidamente hasta su corazón, el cual bombeaba a un ritmo acelerado.

**-Bien, me alegro, pues… creo que te amo-,** confesó ahora secamente, mientras dirigía sus mirada a los carnosos labios del rubio, haciendo amago de rozarlos sin decidirse.

Naruto vio pasar todos sus sentimientos frente a sí. Sabía muy bien a quién había amado durante algunos años, también quién le había abierto los ojos, y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de la última persona que obtendría un lugar en su corazón. Era ella o ninguna. Ya no había lugar para otra, si no era Sai el que compartiera su vida, tenía claro que se quedaría solo hasta que esta acabara.

En un brusco movimiento, lo agarró de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Ante la duda del moreno en acercarse o no a sus labios, él se aproximó (pongamos que miden igual UU) y con rapidez le robó un pequeño beso, antes de separarse y volver a limpiamente, lamerle la mejilla, quitando previamente la tirita y tirarla al suelo.

Sai cerró los ojos y sintió aquellas sensaciones que desbordaban su cuerpo. Como la saliva del rubio impregnaba su pálida carita y le hacía temblar.

**-¿Solo crees que me amas?-,** preguntó Naruto, acariciándole la espalda y colocando su mano en el borde del pantalón negro. Su voz aunque con tonito cómico, mantenía un carril ronco.

El moreno, con esa expresión indescifrable que tenía, se acercó a sus labios para rozarlos con los suyos, le dio un beso y volvió a rozarle nuevamente la boca. Introdujo su lengua casi en una lamida para volver a separarse, mirándolo con los ojos más que negros, casi grises.

**-No lo creo, ahora ya lo se ¿Por qué… siempre acudes a las misiones con un riesgo alto?-,** preguntó mientras seguían observándose de aquella forma tan entregada y pasional.

Naruto sonrió y le apretó lo suficiente como para sentir cada curva del cuerpo de su amigo. Sai abrió la boca para después volver a darle otro húmedo beso al rubio.

**-Porque no quiero volver a perder a nadie importante para mí, ya sufrí bastante una vez-,** se calló unos segundos para echar una mirada fugaz a la piedra, **-pero ahora tengo gente a la que necesito proteger, tú primordialmente, nunca dejaré que te pase nada-,** comentó comprendiendo tarde lo que había dicho y sonrojándose al extremo.

Ahora fue turno de Sai para sonreír, y acariciarle delicadamente los bigotitos, deslizando un dedo por ellos y enredándolo en él. Lo único que le faltó al rubio fue ronronear por el placer que estaba sintiendo, acto que le provocó mucha ternura al moreno. Este no se ofendió porque lo creyera más débil que él, simplemente se concentró en la razón de sus actos, "Lo quería y no soportaría perderlo" es lo único que le importaba.

**-Naruto-kun… te quiero-,** comentó seriamente, dejando a un rubio sorprendido y avergonzado.

Asintió y le respondió con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas más hermosa.

**-Si… yo… yo también… te… bueno esto… que yo también… te… quiero-,** le costó decir, aquellas cosas no se le daban muy bien.

Sai enterró sus manos entre el cabello rubio y lo acarició, mientras se inclinaba hacia la boca de su amigo para besarla. Naruto rápidamente entrecerró los ojos y apretó la cintura del moreno, dejándose llevar por aquel calor que lo estaba quemando por dentro. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso largo y pronunciado. Deslizaron sus labios y los entremezclaron con suavidad, después de unos segundos, aquello se volvió más desenfrenado, apretándose fuerte mutuamente hundieron su boca en la del otro, en un beso brusco y pasional. Sai estiraba de los cabellos rubios mientras Naruto por su parte, lo apretaba por la espalda para que ambos pechos se volviera a rozar a cada movimiento. Cambiaron la dirección de sus cabezas para variar el beso y ahora sus lenguas entraron en un juego conciso, resbalando la saliva por sus barbillas mientras volvían a entregarse pequeños besos húmedos para terminar aquel eterno contacto.

El anbu se tocó la boca al separarse y quedó pensativo, poniendo nervioso a un rubio que no podía controlar el escandaloso rubor que se había adueñado de sus pómulos.

**-Así que esto es un beso…-,** se dijo a sí mismo, intentando gravar en su mente cada sensación que había experimentado.

Naruto sonrió por aquel comentario y dudando por unos momentos se decidió a agarrar la pálida mano de su compañero. Cuando los ojazos negros se clavaron en los suyos para saber porque lo había echo, el rubio tragó saliva e intentó explicárselo.

**-Esto… Sai… ¿te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa?-,** el anbu no dijo nada por unos segundos, poniéndolo aun más nervioso, **-bueno… me refiero a que si quieres… dormir conmigo-,** tenía la cara tan roja como para que le explotara.

Entonces el moreno cayó en lo que le estaba intentando decir. Levantó un dedo y dijo…

**-¿Te refieres a que quieres que tengamos sexo?-,** como siempre su cara seria.

El pobre Naruto casi se cae de la impresión, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente abochornado comenzó a tirar de su mano para que andara con él.

**-¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan directo, dattebayo!?-,** comentó mientras balbuceaba otras cosas incomprensibles por debajo. (porque no sabe lo que es la vergüenza XD)

Sai no le prestaba atención, estaba más interesado en otras cosas.

**-¿El sexo es placentero entre hombres?-,** volvió a preguntar.

Naruto casi tropieza del susto. Se dio la vuelta y le chilló.

**-¿Pero te quieres callar? ¡Yo que leches sé!-,** de repente se cayó y mientras aceleraba el paso le apretó la mano. Sai arqueó una ceja, **-si quieres saberlo, date prisa-.**

El moreno no dijo nada, pues antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban corriendo por las calles de Konoha directos a la casa del Hokage.

**--**

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras Naruto, que miraba como Sai que había quedado de pie y muy quieto justo al lado de la cama. Su mirada azulina estaba completamente fija en el suelo del cuarto, no sabía como actuar, estaba completamente aturdido.

En ese mismo momento escuchó los muelles de la cama y cuando levantó la vista se encontró a un moreno echado en ella y acariciando las sábanas, aquella visión le hizo peder el aliento ¿Cómo sería estar enrollado en ese hermoso cuerpo bajo ellas? Se puso tan colorado que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder seguir pensando con claridad.

**-Parece cómoda-,** comentó Sai, pasando la palma de la mano por los pelitos de la tela y con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora como para no tenerla en cuenta.

Naruto tragó saliva y llamando a toda su fuerza de voluntad, despegó la espalda de la pared y echó a andar hasta el borde de la cama. Ambos se miraron, el rubio de pié frente a él y el moreno sentado, recreando en sus mentes escenas que podrían surgir a continuación.

Sintió como aquella mirada oscura lo estaba llamando, parecía un niño que quería aprender, conocer, experimentar y él era el deseo de sus fantasías. Apoyó una rodilla en la cama y enredó sus manos en los cabellos azabaches de Sai. Este lo miraba esperando lo que iba a acontecer. Notó como apoyaba la otra en la cama y se inclinaba hacia su boca, capturándole en un roce apasionado y entregado. El anbu alzó las manos y le envolvió el cuello, hundiéndose más en aquella boca, probando aquel dulce sabor que le invitaba a seguir explorando. Cerró los ojos cuando notó el dulce movimiento que los dedos de Naruto ejercían sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Se permitió soltar un jadeo que envolvió toda la boca del rubio, se separó para observar como los ojos grises se habían velado de deseo, parecía que estaba disfrutando la experiencia y eso le gustaba, el Uzumaki no pudo más que sonreír hasta aquel descubrimiento.

Lo iba a echar hacia atrás para montarse sobre él, cuando notó como las manos de Sai ya le habían desprendido de su capa y ahora cogían el borde de su camiseta negra y comenzaba a levantársela. Se dejó hacer, ascendió los brazos para que saliera con mayor facilidad y quedó quieto, de pie y pegando sus rodillas a la orilla de la cama.

Sai tenía las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo de Naruto entre ellas. Alzó las manos y aunque serio parecía disfrutar del roce de aquella sedosa piel morena. Recorrió sus costados para subir hasta su pecho, lo recorrió con la yema de sus dedos y rozó un marroncito pezón, con cuidado y frotando la punta. Naruto dejó escapar un jadeo y observó como Sai lo miraba con los ojos entornados, intentando descubrir cuales eran los sitios que le provocaban placer. Eso le hizo gracia.

**-¡Si, eso me ha gustado, dattebayo!-,** comentó para afirmar sus pensamientos mientras sonreír graciosamente.

El moreno no contestó, lo sujetó de la cintura para acercarlo un poco más, lo justo para que no cayera a la cama, y rodeó el mismo pezón con su lengua, envolviendo los alrededores por la extrema calidez de sus labios. Naruto se mordió el labio sintiendo como aquel músculo se frotaba una y otra vez con la puntita de su pezón, ahora endurecido. Se encorvó hacia delante y dejó que un amplio suspiro escapara de su boca.

**-Te gusta que te laman los pezones-,** comentó como si fuera una observación muy inteligente.

Al rubio se le escurrió una gotita por la frente.

**-Si Sai, as aprendido algo nuevo jeje-,** no sabía si estrangularlo o apegarlo más a su cuerpo para que siguiera estimulándolo ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de una persona así? ¡que dios lo ayudara! (jajaja XD)

Se dio cuenta de que el moreno no estaba planeando nada bueno cuando arqueó una sonrisa, esta no tan cálida como la de antes, y comenzaba ha bajarle el pantalón. Agarró la parte de atrás y en un rápido movimiento ya los tenía por debajo de la cadera, otro estirón y le indicó que levantara las piernas para poder quitárselos. Naruto lo miró fijamente, lo único que tenía puesto eran los bóxer y se encontraba muy inquieto. Además que la forma en que lo observaba Sai le hacía sudar la gota gorda, era tan… seria y profunda que parecía devorarlo.

La suavidad de sus dedos la notó en la ingle, la cual acariciaba mientras empezaba a trasladar su mano por sus muslos, acariciándolos por encima de la única prenda que le quedaba. Acercó su boca y comenzó a regalarle beso por el abdomen, recoger un poco de carne entre sus dientes para seguir descendiendo hasta el bulto que se vislumbraba bajo la tela. Lo atrapó entre sus labios y lo presionó con presión exacta. Naruto jadeó roncamente y se inclinó para apoyarse en los hombros de Sai, sentía como un fuego lujurioso recorría su cuerpo ¡se iba a volver loco si la cosa no avanzaba!

Cuando le iba a suplicar que le hiciera lo mismo sin que hubiera nada estorbando, las manos de Sai agarrando la gomilla de su bóxer y estirando de ella lo sacaron de todo pensamiento.

**-¿Puedo chupártela?-,** preguntó sin un atisbo de rubor en las mejillas, como si le estuviera preguntando que quería para cenar. Iba a recriminárselo cuando cayó en la cuenta del tiritar de su labio inferior ¡si estaba nervioso! Lo que pasaba es que no sabía exteriorizarlo. Le resultó realmente adorable, así que sujetándole la barbilla se inclinó para robarle un beso, rebosando la lengua dentro de su boca para terminar con un dulce piquito.

**-Si, por supuesto…-,** susurró suavemente, **-¿a que esperamos?-,** comentó volviendo a regalarle esa sonrisita picarona que solo él tenía.

Sai lo miró un poco extrañado por aquel comportamiento, para después sonreírle con los ojitos cerrados. Suspiró y bajó la prenda por las suaves piernas de su Kage para después deshacerse de ella igual que había echo anteriormente con los pantalones. Naruto se ruborizó cuando vio su intimidad tan cerca de la cara de su amigo, sin embargo el moreno la observaba fijamente, como si hubiera algo escrito en ella… algo que por supuesto no era "cómeme" (madre mía XD)

**-Naruto-kun…-,** llamó sin emoción en la voz.

El rubio dio un respingo y lo miró nervioso ¿Qué pasaba? Se había duchado esta mañana, así que… ¡joder que histérico se estaba poniendo!

**-¿Q- que pasa?-,** pronunció medio tartamudeando.

**-La tienes enana-,** comentó como si estuviera eligiendo champiñones o nabos para la sopa XD

La cara de Naruto se volvió roja hasta la raíz de pelo, dio un gran salto y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro empezó a balbucear un montón de cosas.

**-¿¡Are!?-,** chilló a todo el volumen que le daban sus pulmones, **-¿¡Cómo que la tengo chiquitina dattebayo!? ¡si es "enorme"-,** y se le llenó la boca diciendo el tamaño XD

Sai pensando se puso una mano en la barbilla. Mientras observaba como el rubio lo miraba ceñudo y comenzaba con otra retahíla de excusas, él comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se desprendió de la camiseta y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer, se quedó desnudo antes de que Naruto pudiera darse cuenta de ello. Sutilmente y con un tono de voz calmada, como siempre, lo volvió a llamar.

**-Naru-chan-,** pensó que ese apodo era mejor ahora, ya que su libro decía que era lo correcto cuando se tenía una relación intimida con alguien, Naruto se volteó ante la llamaba mirándolo intensamente, como si quisiera comérselo entero y olvidándose unos segundos de la conversación, **-observa-,** escuchó decir y el rubio siguió la dirección de su dedo.

**-¡La ostia!-,** gruñó observando las dimensiones que tenía el miembro de su ahora koi, **-¿no te la rozas con la taza del water, joder?-,** comentó a chillido limpio y todo escandalizado.

Sai creyendo que se lo había preguntado de verdad negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. Cuando el Uzumaki se tranquilizó se volvió a colocar delante de su amigo para dejarle algo en claro. El moreno levantó la vista y comenzó a mirar aquel precioso cuerpo moreno, fuerte, duro e irresistiblemente perfecto.

**-Te ves bien-,** comentó con una sonrisa, quería que hubiera sonado como un cumplido.

Naruto se sonrojó pero no dejó que le quitara de la mente lo que quería decir, bruscamente le agarró la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo.

**-Yo no la tengo enana ¿ok? Tu la tienes enorme que es diferente-,** explicó mientras sentía la mirada del anbu nuevamente en su sexo.

**-Bueno…-,** comenzó a hablar, **-he leído por ahí que en esta clase de relaciones el que tiene mayores dimensiones es el activo en la relación, es decir ¿seré yo el que te la meta por e-?-,** antes de que pudiera continuar estaba Naruto tapándole la boca ¿pero es que este niño nunca iba a comprender lo que era correcto decir y lo que no?

Con la cara completamente roja y mirándole exasperado, el rubio le quito las manos y Sai se quedó observándolo para que se explicase.

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver, lo ha-haremos mutuamente y pu-punto-,** comentó un poco avergonzado, después se echó las manos a la nuca responsándolas allí y se le quedó mirando con cara contrariada, **-¿que clase de libros lees tu, joder?-.**

El moreno quedó pensativo, para después darle alguno de los nombres.

**-El padre del verdugo, el santo alquimista, el nombre de la rosa-,** recitó de memoria.

Naruto casi cae al suelo de la impresión… pero… pero… ¿quién había sido el pervertido que le había dado esa clase de libros?

**-¡Sai, todo esos son libros masoquistas!-,** chilló mientras le zarandeaba de los hombros, Sai parecía estar más confuso de lo normal, **-¿quién te los ha dado? ¡Dímelo que me lo cargo!-,** siguió gruñendo mientras no dejaba de tirarlo de adelante para atrás.

**-Me los recomendó Kakashi-sensei, pero… ¿masoquistas? ¿No es eso en lo que a los dos participantes les gusta que le golpeen y todas esas cosas? A mi me da morbo-,** comentó mirándolo y buscando que había de malo en golpear a la gente (jajaja pero Sai por dios XD)

El pobre rubio se quedó tan impresionado por lo que había dicho que agachó la cabeza dándose por vencido, lloriqueaba cómicamente, mientras que el morenito inclinaba la cabeza para intentar saber que le ocurría.

**-¿A ti no te gusta que te golpeen mientras te hacen el amor o algo así…?-,** el pobre creía que era fundamental para disfrutar del sexo.

Naruto levantó la vista hacia el techo suplicando paciencia, aquello lo estaba superando.

**-Por dios Kakashi-sensei ¿que le has hecho a mi koi?-,** preguntó rodando cansado los ojos.

Mientras él seguía en su mundo, Sai había quedado un poco tocado por el apodo que le había puesto el rubio. El libro que tenía sobre "relaciones humanas" (dale con el libro UU) comentaba que la palabra koi solo era referida a las personas que mantenían una conexión extrema con otra, una de las relaciones más importante para una persona. Le asombró tanto que deseó demostrarle de alguna manera que él quería aceptarla. Así que… aprovechando que el Uzumaki seguía lamentándose por a saber que, le acarició los costados (recordad que naru esta de pie frente a la cama y entre las piernas de sai que esta sentando en esta) y lo arrimó a su cuerpo, tanto que la erección del rubio chocaba con su mejilla, topándose una y otra vez con ella.

Naruto se le olvidó todo lo que estaba diciendo para contemplar como su intimidad rozaba con la suave piel de la mejilla de Sai. Este lo observaban intentando averiguar si quería que siguiera, cuando el rubio se mordió el labio por el calor que lo empezaba a invadir de nuevo, lo entendió como una señal para que continuara.

**-Sai…-,** jadeó roncamente, sin pederse ninguno de sus movimientos.

El anbu echó la cabeza hacia su izquierda para poder rozar con sus labios aquella potente erección, después de pasar la lengua desde la base hasta el extremo, besó la punta y se la metió en la boca de golpe, notando como ahora según su cavidad bucal ya no le parecía tan pequeña. El fuerte gemido que escapó de los labios del rubio le incitó a aligerar el movimiento, adentrando aquel trozo caliente de carne una y otra vez, resbalando de cálida saliva mientras sus labios lo apresaba con fiereza.

**-Sai… Sai… joder…-,** se quejaba Naruto, que tuvo que curvar la espalda y volver a apoyarse en los hombros del moreno para resistir todo aquel placer que le provocaba

Sentía como la volvía a devorar, con movimientos de experto, no se sintió molesto porque sabía que era virgen, pero claro… cualquier lo diría con aquella sensacional mamada que le estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos cuando volvió a introducírsela plenamente en la boca, y abrió la boca para recoger aire ¡como le estaba gustando! Creía que las piernas no le soportarían más, sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear. Bajo la mirada y observó como se la sacaba de la boca y comenzaba a lamerla como cual helado fuera. Con un sencillez y sensualidad arrolladora. Sin poderlo soportar lo agarró de la cabeza y volvió a hundirlo en su erección, moviéndose ahora él para seguir el ritmo que más le apetecía, movía las caderas hacia adelante bruscamente, metiéndosela con una fuerza algo salvaje.

El moreno no se quejó, mas bien participó en aquel desenfreno, abrió más la boca y comenzó a rodar su lengua por aquella longitud mientras entraba y salía. Llevó las manos a la espalda de Naruto y bajó para presionar aquel prieto trasero que se agitaba violentamente. Cuando lo apretó con las dos manos y notó como la ultima envestida le llenaba, sintió un ronco gemido que lo extasió. El cuerpo del rubio se volvió rígido y un cálido líquido cayó a su boca, el cual relamió hasta la última gota. El resto que había caído en su cara se lo limpió con el antebrazo y levantó la vista hacia Naruto. Los ojos azules tenían el color de una llama ardiendo, los labios morados de morderlos y su cara completamente embriagada.

**-¿Te ha gustado?-,** preguntó Sai mientras observaba cada movimiento de su compañero.

Este de dejó caer agotado en la cama, sentándose en el borde y apoyando los codos en sus piernas, intentando calmar su respiración. Primero sonrió y echó unas cuantas risitas, ¡la virgen que bien se lo había pasado!

**-Si todo eso lo has aprendido con los libros masoquistas, no seré yo quién te los quite, dattebayo-,** volvió a sonreír mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

Notó como la mano de Sai viajaba por su muslo, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, se volvió rápidamente y captó la mirada de deseo que tenía el moreno. Naruto levantó una mano y lo sujetó del cuello, acercándose ambos para terminar en un beso, abrieron sus bocas y comenzaron a entremezclarlas en mordidas y lametones, devorándose mutuamente. Sin poderlo soportar y notando como su erección volvía a crecer, el rubio tendió al anbu en la cama y se colocó encima de él, mordiéndole el cuello mientras escuchaba los jadeos del otro.

Sus manos viajaban por todo el pálido pecho, tanteando la piel que el próximamente seguía lamiendo una y otra vez. Bajó lo suficiente para llegar a sus tetillas y chuparlas con presión, estirando de uña de ellas mientras mordía la otra. El relámpago de dolor que sintió ante la mordida no hizo más que calentar el cuerpo pálido, vaya… entonces si que le gustaba la violencia, el Uzumaki rió picaronamente mientras seguía recreándose en aquel rosadito pezón.

**-Naruto…-,** escuchó el susurró bajo él, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y a secas, se sorprendió y sintió algo agradable recorrerle el cuerpo.

Notó como previamente al jadeo, abría las piernas para dejar el cuerpo moreno entre ellas. Las dos erecciones se encontraron, y mientras que Naruto seguía lamiendo ahora aquella tripita, frotaba su cuerpo en un balaceo sensual y excitante, rozándose las dos en un placentero contacto. El rubio jadeó por la rica sensación y flipó cuando Sai comenzó a enredar las piernas en torno a su cintura, agitándose y buscando más contacto. Entonces lo entendió, le estaba pidiendo que él fuera el que empezara, que le mostrara lo que habría que hacer para después practicarlo con él.

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso, él no tenía mucha idea, aunque lo normal tampoco no hacía falta ser muy listo. Una de las manos que tenía extendidas en las sábanas como apoyo fue recogida entre las del moreno. Llevó los dedos a su boca y comenzó a lamerlos, deslizando su lengua por ellos y empapándolos de viscosa saliva. Ante aquella visión el rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, el pinchazo de extrema excitación que había tenido en su miembro le mostraba que iba a explotar nuevamente ¡joder, si solo lo estaba mirando! Se la agarró con rapidez y presionó la punta, no… todavía no podía venirse.

**-Sai para un momento-,** tuvo que levantase de aquel cuerpo blanquecido y bajar de la cama, dándole la espalda. Notó movimiento a su espalda y se apresuró a explicarlo antes de que creyera otra cosa, **-no te preocupes-,** el movimiento de los muelles de la cama cesó, Naruto mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se estaba muriendo por la vergüenza, **-es solo que… es solo que… si sigo así… me voy a volver a correr-,** soltó como pudo.

**-Pues córrete-,** comentó confuso sentado de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

Naruto negó sacudiendo la cabeza ¿quién se creía que era?

**-¿Y si me corro y ya no se me levanta más que pasa?-,** gruñó avergonzado, ya se había corrido una vez, era tentar mucho a la suerte.

No obtuvo respuesta, y sintiendo que aquello se calmaba un poco, respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, tenía a Sai mirándole de arriba abajo, parecía confuso sin saber como actuar, para calmarlo el kage lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreírle.

**-¿Ya?-,** se atrevió a preguntar, sin estar muy seguro.

Naruto asintió, empujándole en el pecho para tenderse sobre él, cuando ambos cuerpos se rozaron, el rubio saltó de nuevo de la cama.

**-¡Ah, claro!-,** se dijo más a sí mismo.

Sai se rascó la nuca cansado y decidió tenderse en la cama y observarlo desde ahí. El rubio era demasiado hiperactivo, pero él era muchísimo más tranquilo como para que le afectara. Lo contempló de rebuscar en los cajones y sacando algo que parecía un bote.

**-¿Por qué tienes un bote de vaselina en tu cajón si nunca has tenido pareja?-,** preguntó el moreno achicando desconfiado los ojos.

De respuesta consiguió un gruñido y como el rubio comenzaba a leer las indicaciones de la etiqueta. (eso siempre chicas XD) Cuando terminó de leerlo lo tiró conforme a la cama y volvió a subirse sobre Sai. Este le frenó poniendo una mano en el pecho para separarlo de él, no le había contado todavía.

**-Explícate-, **exigió.

Naruto ascendió una ceja ¿era aquello lo que le parecía? Con una risita besó el pálido cuello y le dio un bocadito en el lóbulo de la oreja, un suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno.

**-Es solo que cuando cumplí los 20 años, entre los regalos tuve ese, ya sabes lo gracioso que es Kiba-,** por un momento se quedó pensativo pues no le había dado importancia cuando la gente se rió, **-¿eh? ¿Tanta pinta de marica tengo, dattebayo?-,** preguntó escandalosamente cuando se dio cuenta del motivo del regalo.

Sai para no tener que contestar sonrió con sus ojitos cerrados. No tenía que decir nada ese gesto lo decía todo. El rubio chasqueó frustrado los dientes y se tendió sobre el pálido cuerpo, dejándose reposar completamente en él.

**-Pero… a ti te gusto como soy ¿no Sai?-.**

**-Mucho-,** dijo únicamente.

Naruto levantó un poco el torso para mirarlo y sonrió abiertamente, se agachó y capturó su boca en un beso suave pero entregado. El moreno no tardó nada en devolvérselo, deslizando la abertura de sus labios entre los de su Kage personal. Pasó las manos por su espalda y lo apretó contra su pecho, volviendo a agitarse bajo para él y frotar sus erecciones ricamente. El rubio se separó para gemir y estiró la mano para agarrar el bote. Lo abrió y se embadurnó unos cuentos dedos, primero se masajeó un poco la erección, para impregnarla también, para después pringarse dos dedos y deslizarlos por los muslos interiores del moreno.

**-¿Puedo?-,** preguntó el rubio cálidamente sobre la finita boca de su koi, el cual sin inmutarse ni siquiera, siguiendo siempre activa aquella inexpresividad, asintió.

Rodeó su entrada por unos momentos, presionándola un poco para entrar cuidadosamente. El primero entró bastante bien comenzando a moverlo en círculos ¿sería así la mejor forma para que no le molestara tanto? La verdad, no lo sabía, así que se fijó en la expresión de su compañero para poder seguir. Un rubor había acudido a las mejillas del moreno, el cual agitaba los labios mientras los abría y cerraba humedeciéndolos con la lengua, cuando notó como el segundo entraba en su interior arqueó la espalda y ascendió las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, agarrando las sábanas y estirando de ellas.

**-Ah…-,** susurró bajito, **-Naruto…-.**

El rubio tuvo un repentino y extasiante estremecimiento, su erección volvía a palpitar, avisándole de que le iba a suceder lo mismo que antes. Así que apresurado, metió otro, provocando un ligero quejido en su amigo, aunque no le pidió que parara, más bien estiró de su mano para que la sacara y enredando las piernas en su cintura lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

**-Sai no hagas eso-,** pidió cuando comenzó a restregarse contra él, dejando que la erección se rozara una y otra vez con la abertura de sus nalgas.

**-Sigue-,** era una orden más que una petición, el moreno estaba tan al extremo como él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces quedó de rodillas en la cama, mientras una mano se apoyaba en las piernas abiertas del anbu la otra masajeó su erección para ponerla a punto. Después se reclinó sobre aquel cuerpo y la colocó justo en la pequeña entrada, dejando que la punta rebosara en ella.

Sin adentrarse, apoyó ambas manos en la cama y observó a Sai, como lo miraba deseando más. Antes de que se hundiera en su interior, el moreno levantó un poco el torso para lamerle las mejillas en la última fue casi un bocado que hizo vibrar casi todo su cuerpo. En aquel momento lo recordó ¿le gustaba duro? Lo tendría por supuesto ¡él era Uzumaki Naruto, un torbellino en cualquier momento, hasta en la cama, dattebayo! (que cosa por dios XD)

**-Jeje, verás como te voy a dar Sai-,** rió momentos antes de bajar achuchar a Sai hasta que su espalda chocara con el colchón y apoyarse en su cara, que estaba aprisionada entre su mano y las sábanas.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre el cristalino que tenía debajo y se introdujo en aquella calentura que lo invadía totalmente, devorando su erección y apretándola con bestialidad. El gritó que dio cuando aquello sucedió hizo que el moreno se abrazara a su cuello y se agitara rápidamente bajo de él. Él también lo había sentido potente y poderoso, tanto que creyó perder todas las fuerzas con aquel golpe de placer, creía que le dolería pero nada, había sido un subido relámpago de puro goce.

**-Naruto… más rápido-,** jadeó en su oído mientras estiraba de los pequeños pelitos rubio de su nuca.

El kage lo abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a balancear bruscamente sus caderas, llevando un ritmo acelerado, deslizando y dejando que todos los músculos de su cuerpo vibraran a la vez. Era tal el placer que sus nalgas se contraían, quemándolo cada vez que lo volvía a embestir. Las uñas de Sai se ceñían a sus hombros notando como los rajuñaba violentamente. Naruto se adentró con más fuerza y comenzó a morderle el cuello mientras pasaba las manos por detrás de la espalda y se agarraba a cada lado de su cuello, impulsándolo hacia abajo mientras él brutalmente remetía hacia arriba.

**-Joder… Sai… creo que voy a reventar…-,** gruñó justo en su oído, apretando más la presión y los golpes que su cadera le vibraba al prieto trasero de su compañero.

Sai cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, echándola hacia atrás mientras abría la boca en busca de aire, aquello lo estaba matando de a poco ¿como se podía sentir tanto placer con aquel mero acto? parecía algo incomprensible. Tantos sentimientos que recorrían su mente, quería analizarlo pero no podía, pasaban fugazmente y ahora su cabeza no estaba para pensar nada, lo único que quería era dejar de sentir nunca aquella invasión, tan potente que parecía que lo iba a partir en dos. De pronto cuando empezaba a ser devorado por la boca del Uzumaki, notó como aceleraba, como lo levantaba más las piernas y dejaba su cuerpo reposado en sus muslos internos. Se apresuró y comenzó con acometidas salvajes, el placer… oh rayos que rico se sentía. Sabía que todo estaba terminando. Agarró su erección y comenzó a agitársela él mismo, joder… iba a explotar, apretó los labios y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron, su cuerpo empezó a refregarse contra el del Naruto y a devolverle el también los golpes, una vez más, un relámpago de placer, un grito, y una explosión de éxtasis invadiendo su cuerpo. El cálido líquido comenzó a brotar embadurnando su mano. Se sentía realmente cansado pero irremediablemente satisfecho. Aquello había sido la sensación más extrema que había experimentado.

Naruto se quedó quito e intentó controlar su respiración, despacio dejó caer las piernas de Sai en las sábanas y salió con todo el cuidado que puso de su interior, aun así escuchó el suave gemido y como este ya lograba incorporarse un poco, sentándose en las sábanas.

Se miraron unos segundos y el rubio se inclinó para robarle un cariñoso beso al moreno. Este se lo devolvió para después seguir observándolo fijamente, una pregunta escapó de sus labios.

**-Tú no te has corrido ¿verdad?-,** preguntó dejando entrever un poco su molestia por ese echo.

Naruto se rascó la nuca y se rió, después se puso un poco rojo nada más de pensar en lo que iba a suceder. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y agarró la mano de Sai para que hiciera lo mismo. Los dos quedaron juntos uno delante de otro.

**-Ven…-,** pidió con una sonrisa. El rubio se dirigió al cabezal de la cama y apoyó las manos en él, quedando de rodillas y de espaldas a Sai. Este arqueó una ceja sin entender. El Kage suspiró frustrado, como tenía que decírselo ¿en Morse? Abrió un poco las piernas y lo volvió a mirar, intentando poner su cara más deseable, el levantamiento de ceja por parte de Sai se incrementó, **-joder Sai…-,** gruñó casi a punto de volverse y liarse a puñetazos con él por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar.

El moreno agarró el bote que había tirado por ahí y con una calma pasmosa que podría hacer que cualquier se desesperara, lo señaló.

**-¿Tú también quieres probar si esto esta fresquito?-,** intentó parecer inocente aunque había captado la petición del rubio desde el principio, aunque este no se coscó de nada

**-¡QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES SAI! ¿LO PILLAS?-,** si ya sabía él que tenía que explotar de un momento a otro.

La risita que echó el anbu le demostró que por lo menos esto último lo había echo a conciencia. Se iba a dar la vuelta para darle esta vez si de verdad, cuando sintió como la pelvis de su amigo se apegaba a su trasero, dejando que su erección se frotara con él. Naruto agachó la cabeza entre sus dos brazos y se mordió el labio, aquella sensación era difícil de describir, pero se sentía extremadamente morbosa.

De repente notó como aquella crema era juntada con la yema de dos dedos sobre su entrada, como si estuviera pintando un cuadro. Un dedo la invadió, notando su rugosidad interior y comenzó a menearlo cálidamente, en círculos precisos y profundos. Naruto curvó la espalda y levantó la cabeza en un jadeo extasiado. Joder aquella era realmente morboso, no había otra palabra que mejor lo definiera.

Otro dedo lo invadió, empezó a molestarle un poco, pero cuando sintió la forma en que se movía hizo que otra ola de placer le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Las manos pálidas finalmente dejaron ese quehacer y se aferraron a sus caderas, sintió la presión de la puntita del miembro de su amigo contra la abertura de su trasero.

**-¿Listo?-,** preguntó Sai, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

**-S-si-,** respondió nervioso y no muy seguro, antes de que efectuara ningún movimiento añadió, **-y ten cuidado, a ti te podrá ir duro, pero yo soy muy sensible-,** comentó riéndose después de la tontería que había dicho.

Sai se echó contra su espalda y comenzó a besarle el cogote, intento que con aquellas caricias se relajara. El rubio comenzó a suspirar y pareció que su cuerpo perdió la tensión que tenía, momento que aprovechó el moreno para enterrarse completamente él. Aquella entrada lo aprisionó y lo devoró hasta el fondo, encerrándolo en su interior, se mordió el labio y esperó. Esa estrechez lo estaba matando.

Naruto dejó escapar un sonoro gemido, la había sentido tan enorme, joder… tenía que haber pensando ante en las puta pedazo de dimensiones que tenía antes de ponerse en pompa para que le diera, joder lo que le había dolido, si no fuera por aquel relámpago de placer que le había recorrido la columna le hubiera golpeado para que se apartara. Pero era un ninja, una cosita como esa… lo pensó mejor, una cosota como esa no le iba a dejar con las ganas de follar con su novio.

Abrió más las piernas y agitó un poco el trasero para darle permiso de continuar. Sai le acarició la cintura cuando empezó a envestirle, con movimientos rápidos y concisos, el rubio bajó la cabeza y gruñó, dios… era tan bueno que con la mamada ¿esos libros que eran ilustrados o que? Creyó morir cuando aquel trozo de carne comenzó a agitarse de dentro hacia fuera, resbalarse por su interior, y asestarle fuertes embestida que parecían que de un momento a otro lo romperían. Levantó la cabeza y con un movimiento sensual, comenzó a golpear con su trasero la pelvis de Sai, con brusquedad.

Sai jadeó roncamente, apretó tanto las caderas morenas como para dejar señalado cada dedo de sus manos. Se hundió más fuerte en él y se recostó en su espalda, mientras la lamía de arriba abajo, probando el sabor saldado de su sudor. Era tan excitante ver como aquel pedazo de hombre gruñía por él, se agitaba y se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Gimió cuando la entrada de Naruto comenzó a estrujársela violentamente, entonces alzó la vista y vio como la cara del rubio estaba volviéndose completamente roja, en tal extremo que parecía explotar. Observó como frenéticamente comenzaba a agitarse su erección y a curvar su cuerpo, más y más, hasta que de pronto los tirantes labios se abrieron al igual que sus ojos, para cerrarse de nuevo rápidamente y el sonido gutural más sensual que había escuchado nunca se derramara en su boca.

El moreno creyó perder la razón cuando los sentidos se le nublaron, aquello lo apresó de una forma tan rica que no pudo aguantarlo más, se echó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y agarrándolo de los brazos le arremetió con tanta brutalidad que su semilla escapó, dejándola caer dentro de aquel maravilloso cuerpo, mientras que la de Naruto llenaba las sábanas gota a gota. Ambos cuerpos se derrumbaron. Después de unos segundos, Sai se apartó de encima y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo. Quitaron la sábana superior y se enroscaron justos en el colchón, abrazados cálidamente.

De repente la voz de Naruto despejó a Sai del sueño que casi lo estaba envolviendo.

**-¿Es placentero el sexo entre hombres?-,** comentó burlón, repitiendo la misma pregunta que le había echo Sai horas antes.

**-Mucho-,** respondió, sin notar la picardía que llevaba cuando la formuló el rubio.

**-Me alegro que hayas aprendido algo nuevo, creo que pondré enseñarte muchas cosas Sai, te quiero-,** comentó, rozando sus labios mientras dejaba de nuevo que la cabecita morena se echaba en el borde de su cuello.

**-Yo también, Naruto-.**

El rubio suspiró al escucharlo, le acarició los cabellos negros y cerró los ojos, ya no habría más noches frías, ahora todo sería calor.

**--**

El cuaderno se abrió por la última hoja escrita. Cogió la pluma y con suavidad la empapó de tinta negra. Escribió…

"_Sasuke… amigo mío, por fin he encontrado de nuevo mi camino. Eso sí, te sigo echando de menos, sabes que nadie puede ocupar tu lugar, eso es completamente imposible. Sai es especial ¿lo sabes verdad? Me gustaría tanto que no te hubieras muerto odiándolo ¿recuerdas? La última vez que nos encontramos los tres él preparó una trampa que casi te causa la muerte, estuve a punto de molerlo a palos por ello, cuantos recuerdos…. Ahora que comprende un poco más los sentimientos y como se tiene que comportar, es extremadamente cariñoso conmigo, es agradable sentir como alguien cuida de ti tanto como tu de él, y bueno ¡en el sexo es fenomenal, dattebayo! Ya te lo conté ¿cierto? Aunque un dudoso rayo cayó justo en ese momento, me hizo gracia pero bueno, recuerdo que me volteé y todo para ver que había ocurrido, vaya agujero que hizo en el suelo un poco más cerca y hubiera matado a Sai que acaba de salir de este edificio. No paró de decir que seguro tú lo estabas maldiciendo desde donde estuvieras, que eres un celoso y un rencoroso ¿que tonterías verdad? Bueno, como último por hoy, decirte que aunque mi vida haya cambiado yo nunca te olvidaré, amigo…"_

Naruto cerró el pequeño cuaderno y lo metió delicadamente en el cajón, después instintivamente lo cerró con llave. ¿Sería la última vez que lo abriría? Puede ser, pues Sasuke no estaba en esas hojas, si no en su corazón.

**--**

_**Vaya Sasuke fantasma tirando rayos para matar al novio de su amor platónico, que romántico XD**_

**_Bueno sobre el lemon… a ver… imaginad. Vosotras vais a comprar unos pantalones, y veis que hay dos que os molan un cuajo, que es lo primero que hacéis? Mirad si tenéis dinero para compraros los dos y sino después elegir entre ellos XD. Yo miré la hora en el reloj del pc, como tenía tiempo de sobra me dije… a la mierda, los dos y punto XD así no tenía que escuchar quejas de… porque no has puesto narusai? Porque si sainaru y lo otro no? ea pues ya esta, las dos cosas y punto pelota XD_**

**_La primera idea que tuve era algo así como… acción, pena y un fic muy pero que muy serio, como ha acabado? Con sai leyendo libros masoquistas recomendados por Kakashi, la madre que me pario! XD no creo haber escrito nada más tonto que esto jajaja XD pero que puntazos que ha tenido Sai dios mío XD espero que las personalidades se parezcan todo lo posible a las originales, yo verdaderamente las veo así, y creo que he conseguido acercarme mucho, mucho, pero claro, eso ya me lo diréis vosotras n.n_**

_**Este oneshot no iba a ser muy largo, pero aquí a las doce y veintiséis de la noche lo acabo de terminar con 25 paginas jeje, bueno es lo menos que se merece mi niña ana, se que esto que voy a decir ahora no viene a cuento pero… sabes que he pensado mucho en ti últimamente? Jeje no se… me gustaría hablar contigo un rato y eso, que te echo taco de menos. Que vergüenza o/o**_

**_Gracias a las personas que lo hayan leído y por favor quiero saber vuestra opinión, para mí es muy importante, lo que una escritora quiere es saber que opinan de las cosa que publica para poder corregirse y mejorar, yo creo que he avanzado mucho desde un principio y todo gracias a las preciosas ninias que me han apoyado, arigato._**


End file.
